The present invention is directed to the field of hand tools, and more particularly to the field of tool holding accessories designed to allow the use of tools mounted on extension devices.
Persons using hand tools are often called upon to perform operations in elevated, restricted or otherwise difficult-to-reach locations. This is particularly true of painters, who must deal with ceilings and high walls on a daily basis. The art has evolved a solution for the use of roller applicators in such situations, through the use of extension handles, threaded to attach directly to a roller. Several such handles can be assembled to allow the painter to stand on the floor while painting an entire ceiling.
No real solution has been found, however, that allows the use of a paint brush in such locations. Not only must the edges of a ceiling be painted by a brush, but some ceiling surfaces, such as pressed tin or high-relief textured surfaces, are completely unsuitable for roller application. The devices available for attaching a brush to an extension handle generally include several separate pieces, with angular adjustment provided by a wing nut. Such devices are difficult to use and present the very real probability of separation during adjustment, often resulting in lost parts at very inconvenient moments. In practice, there exists no viable alternative to performing such work on a ladder, with inherent fatigue from working in awkward positions and additional danger from falls.
The present invention addresses this lack of development by introducing a device that combines ease of use with security of construction, giving the painter the same freedom for brush painting that he has enjoyed for roller painting.